Promise me that you'll live
by shin.noah13
Summary: After he breaks another promise, and this time on their 3rd anniversary, Akihito leaves Asami. But what will happen when a so-called friend kidnaps Akihito? Will Asami go in his rescue, or leave the boy to defend for himself?


**So this is my first story... I'm really, really, a beginner at this stuff, so please be gentle.I want to hear your opinions, so don't be shy. I want to know if I have writer material or I should change my hobby. So anyway... read, and enjoy ( I think )**

* * *

I was waiting for him, and staring at the clock. He was late... again. He said that he'll take me out for a dinner, but I believe that he forgot, or just that he didn't care. Suddenly the phone started ringing. It was his song. I went to the phone and looked at the name just to confirm it. 'Asami'.

'Hello? Who is it?' I asked, even though I knew who he was. But I was angry. Angry that he broke his promise, but most of all, angry at me… because I thought that he will keep it.

'Akihito, don't do this.' The cold voice responded. I snapped.

'Don't do what, Asami? Don't answer the phone ? Or don't wait like a fool for two whole hours, for a person who can't keep his freaking promise? What the hell? Do you like so much to play with me? Am I just a toy, that must wait for its master obediently until he comes to play? NO FUCKING WAY! I'm done!' I was yelling but I didn't want to stop. It felt good, to say what was on my mind without fearing the consequences. So I continued… I continued telling him things that I kept to myself all this years. 'I'm tired Asami! Tired of this life, tired of fearing that you'll abandon me, or that you'll find someone else. I'm tired of the man who keeps breaking his promises … but most of all, I'm tired of me,who waits. You know what's like to wait every single day thinking that he may not come home, that he may be fighting somewhere, or hurting, or even worse, that he is dead? You don't. You don't even care. You come late every night, and act like nothing happened, and you expect me to understand? I don't want to understand! Not anymore! I'm leaving Asami, and don't you dare stop me! You lost this fucking right, when you broke your promise!'

'Akihito, don't do this! Not when you're so angry. Wait for me. I'm coming…'

'Of course I'm angry Asami! You broke your promise. You said that today you'll come home early and take me somewhere. It was our anniversary for God's sake!' I yelled at him. I couldn't stop. I knew he had his reasons, but I didn't want to listen.

'Akihito…' The cold voice was now in pain. If a stranger heard it, he would say that is as cold as ever, but I knew… I knew the variations in his voice… and that voice, pierced my heart. But I couldn't back down. Not now. I said another two words that broke my heart and then, closed the phone.

* * *

In the office a tall man with golden eyes was staying in his chair studying the papers. Another man was silently waiting for his instructions.

'Kirishima, how much will this take? He's waiting.' The usual cold voce broke the silence.

'I don't know sir. This contract is really important for your business, but you should probably call the boy and tell him that you'll be late...' "I don't know if he'll understand though" Kirishima continued the sentence in his mind.

He watched as his boss took the phone and formed the number. He waited a few seconds and then his boss said four words that made Kirishima think that this isn't going to end well.

'Akihito,don't do this!' was the sentence used by his boss. The yelling of the other person could be heard even by him. The boy was very angry. 'This really isn't going to end well.' Kirishima thought.

His boss's face was paler by the minute. He opened his mouth many times but he didn't say a word... he just stood there and listened the boy's complaints.

Then all of a sudden was silence. The boy stopped yelling and the call ended. Not knowing what just happened, or why the boy suddenly closed the phone he looked at his boss expecting to see him angry, but much to his shock, his eyes were filled with pain.

'He said "Goodbye Asami", Kirishima.'

* * *

Asami turned to look on the window. He wasn't concentratig on the view, he was thinking at his boy. Akihito was really angry, and he understood that, but the words he said were really hurting him. Not that he'll admit it. He was too proud to do that. Those words were still resonating in his mind. He was in pain. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to go after him, but at the same time he wanted to free him.

Asami stayed there staring at the night in silence for what seems to be hours. After a while he turned and faced his secretary.

'Kirishima, get the car. We're going on a trip to recover my boy.'

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue the story, or just abandon it... I don't really know what to do... Please help me. **


End file.
